Donde hay esperanza, hay vida
by Vampireandbloody
Summary: Todo se fue a la mierda el día que me secuestraron. Hoy en día me encontraba en una de las corporaciones mas grandes y prestigiosas de la mafia, a pesar de lo que más anhelaba era salir de este espantoso lugar, no podía, ya que si lo hacía pondría en peligro a la persona que más amaba en el mundo: mi hermana. Pero de una cosa estaba segura: tarde o temprano me iba a poder vengar.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosalie POV**

Mi nombre era Rosalie Hale. Tenía una pequeña familia la cual adoraba, mis padres eran amorosos y compresivos conmigo y siempre estaban cuando los necesitaba, también tenía una hermana menor, Alice, de 18 años de edad, ella era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, ella era mi mejor amiga, sabía que siempre iba a poder confiar en ella para lo que necesitara.

Alice era perfecta, era una de las personas más alegres que pude haber conocido en mi vida, era atenta, cariñosa y comprensiva. Recuerdo que le encantaba jugar a la Barbie conmigo cuando éramos más chicas, pasaba horas y horas maquillándome y vistiéndome con diferentes atuendos, a medida que fue creciendo lo iba tomando con más seriedad e incluso llego a diseñar muchos atuendos. Hoy en día se estaba alistando para entrar a la facultad, quería estudiar Diseño e Indumentaria. Yo, en cambio, era el polo opuesto de mi hermana, amaba hacer deporte, ya había pasado por fight-do, artes marciales, boxeo, aeróbico y muchos más, no podía estar siempre haciendo el mismo deporte debido a que me aburría, necesitaba rotarlos continuamente y con el tiempo volvía a retomarlos. Además amaba ser mecánica, esa era mi gran pasión.

Éramos la familia perfecta. Todo era perfecto, hasta el 15 de Febrero del 2017, cuando me secuestraron.

Hoy en día las personas que me rodean no conocen mi apellido y tampoco dejo que lo conozcan, simplemente me llaman Lillian y eso está bien para mí.

Aunque me cueste asimilarlo me encontraba en una de las corporaciones más grandes y prestigiosas de la mafia y a pesar de lo que más anhelaba era salir de este espantoso lugar, no podía, ya que si lo hacía pondría en peligro a la persona que más amaba en el mundo: mi hermana.

A pesar de todo no todo era tan malo en este lugar. Ellos me enseñaron a luchar, me enseñaron a ser más fuerte, experimentaron con nosotros para que seamos más letales. Se podría decir que era una de las personas más poderosas de la corporación. Y gracias a esto pude salvar muchas vidas, vidas que ellos querían arrebatar. Pero de una cosa estaba completamente segura: tarde o temprano me iba a vengar. Iba a destruir a todos los que me destruyeron y me hicieron convertir en lo que soy.

Pero todo no tiene un final feliz ¿Cierto? Menos para mí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosalie POV**

Aun recuerdo como empezó todo. Había ido de compras con mi hermana, Alice, la cual quería comprar un vestido nuevo para su fiesta de graduación.

-Quiero que Mike me invite, pero no lo hace todavía- se quejo mi hermana mientras buscaba en la sección de vestidos largos.

-¿Mike Newton? ¿El mismo Mike que se comía los mocos en preescolar?- Le pregunte con una mueca de asco. Para mi hermana su hombre ideal tenía que ser rubio y alto, además de que tenía que ser el perfecto candidato para que la acompañe a los centros comerciales a comprar ropa nueva.

Mike solo entraba en la categoría de ser rubio, ni siquiera era atento o inteligente.

Alice se sonrojo.

-¡Por dios Rosie! Éramos chicos cuando eso sucedió- puse los ojos en blanco, igualmente era asqueroso.

Recuerdo haber estado hablando un rato mas con mi hermana hasta que encontré un vestido corte imperio, era perfecto parta mi hermana, de un color rosado pálido, las mangas estaban hechas de encaje blanco y tenía pequeños estrases que se iban desvaneciendo a medida que el vestido iba bajando, además tenía toda la espalda al descubierto.

Alice chillo de emoción y se lo fue a probar. A los pocos minutos salió del mostrador con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es este. ¡Este es el ideal para mí!-Chillo Alice- A Mike le va a encantar.

Resople, de nuevo volvimos la tema de Mike Newton.

-Es hermoso Alice- le dije acercándome a ella e ignorando por completo de lo que dijo de Mike. Me puse por detrás y rápidamente le hice un rodete. El cabello de Alice le llegaba hasta la cintura y era de un negro bien intenso- Así el vestido va a resaltar mas- le dije cuando le puse unos invisibles que encontré en el mostrador de la tienda para sujetar el rodete- y se ve tu espalda descubierta-Agregue.

Alice eligió un par de accesorios más junto con unos apliques en el pelo cuando nos percatamos de que nos habíamos olvidado la cartera con todo nuestro dinero y las tarjetas en mi BMW.

-Voy corriendo y vuelvo-le grite a mi hermana.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del centro comercial lo primero que me percate era que ya era de noche, quedaban muy pocos autos estacionados y el mío se encontraba al final del pasillo al lado de una camioneta blanca. Lo segundo que me percate era que estaba sola. Apresure mi paso y rápidamente me metí adentro de mi BMW descapotable rojo y agarre la cartera que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto. Al salir del auto choque con alguien, haciendo que los dos caigamos al piso.

-¡Lo siento!- Le dije al hombre que ya se encontraba de nuevo en pie y me sostenía una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-No pasa nada señorita, fue mi culpa- me dijo mirándome fijamente. El hombre era alto y rubio, parecía musculoso y su mirada era fría y calculadora, iba vestido formalmente con un traje de etiqueta color azul Francia y corbata negra. Pero lo que más me asusto fue su sonrisa y la forma que me miraba, me sentí una presa.

-Igual le ofrezco mi disculpa nuevamente, estoy apurada, mi novio me está esperando en el otro lado del pasillo- Mentí y rápidamente me di vuelta para cerrar la puerta. El hombre tomo la oportunidad para arrinconarme de cara al auto y me sujeto las dos manos sobre mi cabeza con una mano y con la otra me tapo la boca.

-Mmm- murmuro mientras pasaba sus labios por mi cuello, me estremecí. Mientras que con una mano me agarraba mis dos manos sobre mi cabeza la otra la tenía sobre mis labios para que no pudiera gritar. Intente con todas mis fuerzas utilizar algo de lo que había aprendido en mis horas de fight-do, pero no pude, era demasiado fuerte para mí. Rápidamente me llevo atrás de mi auto y me inclino sobre el capo, dejando mi trasero expuesto, agarro mis manos y me las unió en mi espaldas y me las esposo.

Me encontraba paralizada y sabía claramente lo que iba a venir.

-Me encantan las rubias- Dijo manoseándome el trasero, solloce. Con suerte Alice se iba a percatar de que me estaba demorando mucho y vendría a buscarme y se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y me salvaría- No me gusta que me mientan-siguió susurrándome al oído- las estuve siguiendo todo el día, a ti y a tu compañera, sé que "tu novio" no te está esperando al final del pasillo, estás sola – se inclino sobre mí, podía sentir su miembro erecto en mi trasero- y a las personas mentirosas hay que darles una lección.

Había escuchado un montón de casos de violaciones, la mayoría de las personas decía que todo pasaba rápidamente. En mi caso no fue así.

Muy despacio comenzó a bajarme mi short, intente darle una patada pero rápidamente me inmovilizo las piernas con las suyas, era demasiado fuere, incluso más que mis profesores de boxeo. Comencé a llorar, ya no podía hacer mas nada, mis manos estaban esposadas, mis piernas movilizadas y mis labios sellados con una de sus manos.

Cuando me bajo por completo el short se quedo jugando con mis bragas, a este punto me di cuenta que le excitaba torturar a sus víctimas. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba, mientras más temblaba él más se reía, lentamente me bajo las bragas y comenzó a jugar con los pliegues de mi vagina, ahogue un grito ahogado, intente moverme pero nada funcionada.

De repente metió uno de sus dedos en mi interior.

-Eres tan estrecha- me dijo en mi oído, cuando metió su segundo dedo se percato de que era virgen. Si había pensado que lo que paso era malo, lo que vino fue mucho peor, al darse cuenta que ningún otro hombre me había tomado se enloqueció de placer y me metió, sin ningún pudor, todo su miembro en mi interior, de nuevo mi grito se quedo atorado por su mano. Con su mano libre me agarro del cuello y me empezó a embestir salvajemente, desgarrándome una y otra vez.

Lloraba del dolor, la sangre caía por mis piernas debido al daño que me estaba haciendo en mi vagina. Cuando se canso de penetrarme la vagina, comenzó a penetrarme por el ano. No sabía de dónde podía sacar tantas lágrimas para llorar.

Lagrimas, dolor, repulsión, asco. Esas eran las palabras que se repetían en mi mente. Luego de mucho tiempo termino en mi interior y se quedo quieto sobre mí.

-Si pensaste que esto se termino, estas equivocada- me susurro en mi oreja luego de chuparla y mordisquearla. Sentí un pinchazo en el brazo y todo se volvió negro.

Después de eso, cuando me desperté, recuerdo sentir mi cuerpo pesado y me dolía mucho la cabeza, había intentado abrir los ojos pero los tuve que volver a cerrarlos por una fuerte punzada que corrió por mi cabeza. Al intentar abrirlos nuevamente pude ver a mi alrededor, me encontraba en una habitación sucia, había un colchón en el piso con apenas una sabana que lo cubría y yo me encontraba en cima de esta. A mi lado había una mesa de luz de madera rota, ni siquiera había un velador ni nada en cima de esta.

No pude evitar pensar que esa no era mi habitación, que esa no era mi cama y que las paredes no eran de color celeste claro como lo era la mía y que tampoco estaban mis cuadros colgados en las paredes, en los cuales había fotos mías con mis familiares y mis amigos. Lo único que si sabía era que no reconocía el lugar, flashes de lo que paso anteriormente vinieron a mi mente. Había sido violada en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, sobre mi auto.

-Alice-pensé horrorizada.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y si mi hermana bajo al estacionamiento para ver por qué demoraba? ¿Y si se hubiese encontrado con el mismo hombre? Y si el….

Comencé a llorar fuertemente, rogaba que a Alice no le hubiese ocurrido lo mismo que a mí, rogaba que este sana y salva en nuestra casa protegida por nuestros padres.

Dios, estaba tan asustada.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando no hubo más lagrimas para derramar, empecé a ver los detalles de la situación, una tenue luz iluminaba la habitación, comencé a observarme, tenía moretones en los brazos y piernas, iba vestida con un conjunto de encaje de color negro, había sangre en las bragas y podía notar en mis piernas líneas de sangre seca que bajaban de mi vagina. Me estremecí y ahogue un sollozo.

Intenté incorporarme, pero al hacerlo de una forma tan rápida me maree y me volví a caer en el colchón dándome cuanta por primera vez del horrible olor que emanaba, era vomito. Probablemente había vomitado cuando estaba inconsciente.

Me encontraba pensado alguna forma de escaparme, ya había intentado abrir la única puerta de la habitación pero se encontraba cerrada con llave, tampoco había ventanas o algún conducto de ventilación para escabullirme por allí. Al cabo de un rato comencé a escuchar, a lo lejos, pasos que se acercaban hacia donde me encontraba, rápidamente me dirigí hacia la mesa de luz donde sobresalía un pedazo de madera y lo arranque. El pedazo de madera tenía una punta que aparentaba ser lo suficientemente puntiaguda como para hacerle daño a quien quisiera que entre.

Me volví a acostar en el colchón, escondiendo mi mano con el pedazo de madera bajo la sabana, intente permanecer lo mas quieta posible, fingiendo seguir inconsciente. Un segundo después la puerta abrió. Mi corazón no paraba de bombear rápidamente.

Pude escuchar la carcajada de un hombre y que la puerta se cerraba nuevamente. El hombre aún seguía adentro de la habitación. De un momento a otro se había colocado en cima mío.

-Una preciosura, James tenía razón- lo escuche susurrar con voz ronca, su rostro se encontraba a centímetros del mío ya que podía oler su aliento, olía a alcohol. Sus manos comenzaron a tocarme la cintura y se iban deslizando hasta que ambas se quedaron sobre mis senos, masajeándolos fuertemente, sabía que estaba paralizada pero también sabía que no me podía quedar más tiempo o, nuevamente, sería demasiado tarde. Rápidamente saque la mano que se encontraba empuñando el trozo de madera y se la clave en la garganta.

La sangre comenzó a brotar por todos lados, principalmente en mi rostro. El hombre no tendría más de 40 años, su cabello era castaño y tenía barba, como si no se hubiese afeitado por una semana. El hombre se había desplomado arriba mío sin vida, de un empujón pude liberarme, rebusque en sus bolsillos y encontré las malditas llaves de la habitación.

-Soy libre- pensé y salí corriendo de la habitación, pero me encontré en un laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones, las cuales estaban llenas de chicas secuestradas. Se podía escuchar toda clase de cosas en esos pasillos, desde gemidos, hasta sollozos e incluso gritos.

Me limite a seguir corriendo y al cabo de un rato pude sentir otros pasos detrás de mí, personas persiguiéndome para que no pudiera huir de este apestoso lugar. Apresure mi paso, una de las habilidades que me caracterizaban era que era muy veloz corriendo. Pero hubo algo que no había podido percibir con tiempo, el pasillo por el cual estaba corriendo desesperadamente no tenía salía y en el final de este se encontraba un hombre canoso que me sonreía. Frene en seco.

-Te llamas Rosalie ¿Cierto?- conocía mi nombre. Me quede estática, estaba aterrada– No te preocupes, mi nombre es Cayo Vulturi. Veo que este lugar no te sienta y también veo que tienes potencial para otras cosas.

Luego había sentido un golpe en la cabeza producto de una de las personas que me venía persiguiendo y todo se volvió negro.

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustando tanto como me gustó a mí. Estuve un tiempo largo ausente hasta que finalmente decidí volver a retomar toda la historia. Por favor dejen sus reviews para ver si les gusta cómo va quedando o también comenten si quieren algo no les gusto. ¡Todo sirve!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Vampireandbloody.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie POV**

Un hombre rubio y robusto, se podría decir que era apuesto y que vestía un traje de color negro, el cual era probablemente de marca y extremadamente costoso, me sujetaba fuertemente del brazo para que avance a la par de él. Tenía demasiado miedo y mis nervios no me ayudaban para que camine a su ritmo. Lo único que quería hacer era huir de ahí, irme lejos, ver nuevamente a mi familia y que me digan que iba a estar todo bien, que mi hermana me abrazara fuertemente y me sacara las lágrimas diciéndome que nadie más me iba a hacer daño, nunca más.

Pero eso no iba a pasar.

Después de que me pegaran por segunda vez y que haya caído en la inconsciencia nuevamente, me habían llevado a otro lugar. No sabría decir en donde estaba ni como llegue debido a que no recordaba nada. Alguien se había tomado el tiempo para colocarme un pantalón de algodón gris y una remera básica blanca, afortunadamente ya no andaba con aquella ropa interior que hacía que me revuelva el estómago, aunque, por desgracia, nadie se tomo el tiempo de limpiar el resto de sangre que había salpicado en mi rosto, aún podía sentir mi cara tensa producto de la sangre seca.

Este lugar, a comparación del anterior, era un edificio moderno con ventanales de vidrio y objetos lujosos destellando por todos lados, los pisos eran de mármol y las paredes tenían diferentes diseños con diferentes colores, hasta pude percibir candelabros de oro colgados del techo iluminando las salas. A pesar de la situación el lugar era hermoso y te daba una especie de tranquilidad, claro que no se podía decir lo mismo de las personas que lo habitaban, todas vestidas con costosos trajes y hermosos vestidos, con rostros que demostraban maldad, con rostros que te provocaban terror. El típico rostro que ves e inmediatamente tu subconsciente te dice que esa persona es peligrosa y que te tenes que alejar de esta.

Pude percibir que ninguna de estas personas mes prestaba atención. Todos seguían sumergidos en lo que parecía que eran sus tareas.

-Deben estar acostumbrados- Pensé, haciendo que se me erizara la piel. Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazones retumbar en mi pecho. Tenía miedo de lo desconocido, no sabía que querían de mí o que me iban a hacer.

El hombre robusto seguía tirando de mi brazo, haciendo que nos adentremos en un ascensor.

Nos dirigiríamos al último piso. Mientras ascendíamos el hombre se miraba las uñas, pude observar por el rabillo del ojo que tenía un bulto detrás de la espalda, donde comenzaba el cinturón.

-tiene un arma- pensé- me van a matar.

Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón ir más deprisa. Quería huir. Ahora.

El ascensor freno y las puertas se abrieron lentamente, cuando el hombre estiro de forma distraída su mano para aferrarme el brazo nuevamente, dejo su cara al descubierto lo que me dio la perfecta oportunidad para romperle la nariz con la palma de mi mano. Este, luego del golpe, se encontraba lo suficientemente aturdido por lo cual aproveche la oportunidad para pegarle una patada en el estomago provocando que se caiga al piso, dentro del ascensor. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo.

Al salir me encontré con un pasillo con dos salidas, rápidamente doble hacia la izquierda y corrí siguiendo otro pasillo, al final de este pude ver que había una salida de emergencia, la cual atravesé rápidamente y comencé a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos. Pero nuevamente mi plan no funcionó ya que me esperaban dos personas al final de esta interrumpiendo mi salida. Era un hombre musculoso, que vestía un traje como todos en este lugar, tenía las manos cruzadas y cargaba una pistola en una de ellas; La otra persona era una mujer, muy hermosa, era alta, con cuerpo esbelto y su cabello colorado se encontraba recogido en un moño, esta vestía un vestido al cuerpo color bordo, el cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación y traía unas botas taco aguja de color negro hasta las rodillas.

-No debiste escapar- susurro la chica. Se mostraba demasiado enfadada- Hiciste que perdamos el tiempo, mocosa.

-Hay algo que no se- dijo el chico, soltando una fuerte carcajada- o bien eres habilidosa, como dicen, para escapar dos veces de dos hombres mucho más fuerte que ti en un mismo día, o bien los dos hombres que derribaste eran demasiado inútiles.

La chica, se adelanto rápidamente a mi lado de una forma muy grácil a pesar de tener las botas con taco aguja y me agarro del pelo provocando que me doblara en dos.

-Que te quede algo en claro- dijo susurrándome al oído- Si intentas escapar o incluso intentar dañarme, te mato.

Diez minutos después me encontraba la sala donde me dirigía antes de escapar del hombre que le quebré la nariz, estaba sentada en una silla frente a un escritorio de vidrio de color negro. Me encontraba sola, pero estaba consciente que detrás de la única puerta de esta sala estaba aquella pareja custodiando para que no me escapara.

Frente a mi había un ventanal, en el cual podía ver mi reflejo de manera tenue. Mi cabello ya no parecía rubio, parecía de un color marrón debido a la sangre que tenía en el. También pude observar mis ojos, parecía que ya no tenía un color azul intenso como lo solía tener, parecían celestes, como si estuviesen apagados. Deposite mis manos en mi rostro sintiendo la sangre seca. Con la punta de mis dedos trace líneas imaginarias en mis mejillas dándome cuenta que lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer por estas. Pude percibir que mis hombros también estaban manchados con sangre.

Las puertas se abrieron provocando que me sobresaltara y volteara para ver al hombre que ingresaba, no tendría más de treinta años, vestía un traje de color gris claro con una corbata de color negra, su cabello era de color castaño oscuro, al igual que sus ojos y tenía una nariz alargada.

-Repugnante- pensé, pero no pude evitar encogerme en mi silla. Ese hombre me generaba terror.

Se sentó detrás del escritorio, enfrentándome.

-Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi- comenzó a hablar, guardando las carpetas en diferentes estantes del escritorio- Seguro te preguntarás que estás haciendo acá.

Yo me limite a mirarlo fijamente. No quería hablar y creo que tampoco hubiese podido debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Se que te llamas Rosalie Lillian Hale – prosiguió- Cayo Vulturi, mi socio y hermano, el hombre que tuviste oportunidad de conocer hace unas pocas horas me lo comentó. Cuando te encontraron también encontraron tu documento, por eso sabían tu nombre- me explico, como si me importara- Al principio, el destino que te habíamos dado era otro, como puedes ver, pero demostraste tener fuerza y reacciones frente al miedo que pocas personas tienen, también demostraste saber defenderte, por lo tanto, decidimos que te queríamos para otra cosa.

Me estremecí. Lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas nuevamente.

El hombre soltó una carcajada.

-Tendrías que estar alegre y agradecida por esto, ya no serás una prostituta- siguió riendo- Veras, nosotros tenemos una corporación la cual llamamos "Vulturi", una corporación mafiosa como ya habrás podido ver y lamentablemente estamos teniendo algunos pequeños problemas con otra corporación y necesitamos solucionar esto. Y también debo reconocer que no tenemos la cantidad suficiente de personas para combatirlos como nos gustaría, por lo tanto, se podría decir que estamos "reclutando" a personas.

-¿Con reclutar te réferis a secuestrar? Porque yo no estoy haciendo nada de forma voluntaria- le dije, alzando mí barbilla- mátame ahora, no esperes para eso- lo desafié.

Aro rió y se inclinó en la silla. Pude percibir que desde que entró a la habitación, nunca había perdido la sonrisa burlona que tenía en su rostro.

-Si te querría muerta no estarías aquí, mis hombres ya te hubiesen matado- Rápidamente se paro y busco en unos de los escritorios una carpeta y me la extendió. La agarre con una mano temblorosa debido a los nervios. La abrí lentamente, como si lo que hubiera en el interior me dañaría, en cada página de la carpeta había un informe de varias personas, allí mostraba nombre, edad, de donde provenía y como iba evolucionando. Mientras iba pasando las páginas pude leer algunos nombres: Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, Jasper Whitlock, todos eran desconocidos para mí. En la última hoja pude leer mi nombre, Rosalie Lillian Hale de 20 años de edad, al lado había una foto mía, luego no decía mas nada.

Solté un grito ahogado.

-A las personas que reclutamos o secuestramos, para tu gusto, las entrenamos para que sepan luchar y defenderse, les enseñamos a usar diferentes tipos de armas y experimentamos con ellos- prosiguió- El fin de esto es hacerlos los suficientemente fuertes para que luchen a nuestro lado y nos ayuden a derrotar a nuestros enemigos- me explico.

Me limite a azotar la carpeta en el escritorio.

-¿Por qué no experimentan con ustedes mismos y dejan a personas inocentes en paz?-le grite, todavía tenía lagrimas que seguían cayendo por mis mejillas.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si era producto de mi miedo o por impotencia.

Aro seguía con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿A caso pensas que somos estúpidos?- dijo entre risas- los experimentos no siempre acaban bien, muchas personas murieron debido a esto- luego, se coloco una mano en el rostro fingiendo reflexionar acerca de algo- lo siento, capaz no te tenía que decir que probablemente termines muerta después de todo-dijo con una sonrisa, mostrándome todos los dientes.

Me pare de forma temblorosa colocando mis dos manos sobre el escritorio, inclinándome para quedar cara a cara frente a él. Mis manos se encontraban sudadas.

-Mis padres te encontrarán, me sacaran de este lugar, no podrás salir con la tuya- dije con esperanza.

Nuevamente Aro rió.

-Tus padres están muertos, mi gente se ocupo de eso, nadie sabrá que estas aquí.

 **Espero que les haya gustado como está siguiendo esta historia, nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews y sus favoritos!**

 **Vampireandbloody.**


End file.
